


Insolence

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is insolent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolence

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Word of the Day 1/13/13 at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“He called me insolent!” Hawkeye dropped his bow and quiver on the bed then sat heavily.

“I thought you liked being insolent.”

“Sure. When it’s Coulson or Sitwell. Even with Fury sometimes. And with Stark, with Tony it’s a game to see who can out do who.” He fell back, onto the bed, looking exhausted. The heels of his hands rubbing into Clint’s eyes.

Bruce sat down next to him, patted his knee lightly. “You get right into The Other Guy’s face.”

“It makes him laugh.”

“So why does it bother you this time?”

“Because, this time, Cap said it.”


End file.
